helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Morning Musume LOVE Audition 2002
Morning Musume LOVE Audition 2002 (モーニング娘。LOVEオーディション2002) was an audition held in between October 2002 and January 2003, in the search of the 6th generation members of Morning Musume. It was announced on October 14, 2002 during the Fuji TV television program Jouhou Presenter Doku da ne!. The winners of the auditions are Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi and Tanaka Reina. Audition details ;Application Requirements :Female, must be in 7th through 12th Grade during the auditions. ;Total Applicants :12,417 Auditionees ;Training Camp and Theme Song :Dance - Do it! Now (Morning Musume) :Voice - Akai Freesia (Melon Kinenbi) ;Broadcast : On MUSIX!, Doku da ne!, Hello! Morning and others. Audition Process First Round *The girls submit an application before the due date in order to participate. Voting Round Those individuals who were not rejected in the first round entered a voting round, in which the public decided on voting for the top ten. Originally, the public was allowed to vote for all candidates. However, for unknown reasons, the public could only vote on candidates around the middle of the original list. It was originally planned that those in the top 10 would move on to training camp, but that did not occur. Tsunku selected two members at random positions in the top 10 and a member who did not rank in the list. Training Camp : 4 girls were originally selected to move on to the next round: *'Kamei Eri' (亀井絵里), 14 *Takiguchi Mira (滝口ミラ; withdrew due to mother's opposition) *'Michishige Sayumi' (道重さゆみ), 13 *'Tanaka Reina' (田中麗奈/田中れいな）, 13 In January, the remaining 3 girls were sent to Yamanashi Prefecture for training camp, where they received dance and vocal lessons, and separately recorded Akai Freesia for Tsunku to watch. Results On January 19, 2003, during the TV Tokyo television program Nichiyoubi Big Variety, it was revealed that Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi and Tanaka Reina were the winners of LOVE Audition 2002, becoming 6th generation members. Trivia *This is the only Morning Musume audition in which all who went to training camp passed. *Tsunku said during the auditions that he planned to only pass two individuals, and he might make one of the 3 finalists unsuccessful. *Fujimoto Miki was already a member of 6th generation Morning Musume prior to the final 3 going to training camp. *Saito Miuna participated, but failed. She later joined Country Musume. *Nishida Natsumi participated, but failed. She later debuted as a gravure idol and actress. *Tsujimoto Haruka, known as Rena in the group VANILLA BEANS, participated but failed. *Takiguchi Mira, former HOP CLUB & Idoling!! member, participated. She was originally selected to go to training camp as a finalist, but she withdrew due to the opposition of her mother. *Shimada Ayumi participated, but failed. She later debuted as an adult video actress in 2014, under the stage name Minami Nei. *Fukuno Ramu participated, but failed. She later joined DiVA as a backdancer in 2011 and debuted as a soloist in 2016, under the stage name RAM. *Nao☆ participated, but failed. She later joined Negicco in 2003. *Ura Erika participated, but failed. She later joined Fudanjuku and debuted as a gravure idol. *Mizushima Erika participated, but failed. She later became a popular club hostess and was featured in the 2011 video game Yakuza Dead Souls. Gallery Picture 24png.jpg|Fujimoto Miki Kamei 001.jpg|Kamei Eri Eujdsjsnndnsimage.jpg Mitisige 001.jpg|Michishige Sayumi Picture 2png.jpg Tanaka 001.jpg|Tanaka Reina Category:2002 Auditions Category:Morning Musume Auditions Category:6th Generation